1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having a rotatable driving head and having a light device attached to the rotatable driving head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,692 to the present applicant discloses a typical ratchet tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,656 to the present applicant discloses a typical tool having a light device. However, when the typical tools include a rotatable driving head, the light device may not be engaged in the driving head due to the rotation engagement of the driving head to the handle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.